The Indigo League Revisited
by DxCxS2
Summary: Ash and Misty's daughter, Jamie, is a late bloomer. She is 16 and still lives at home with her Evee, when she embarks on her journey to the Indigo League, and meets a boy who's origins maybe of interest to her parents. Follows Ash and Gary's kids.
1. Umbreon I choose you!

**So here is my story about Ash and Misty's daughter Jamie, and her Pokémon journey. If any of you have read Malfoy Legacy you know I like to write about the future and everyone's children and where they are now, so just know it won't only be Ash and Misty's daughter. I hope you enjoy and please review!**

Jamie grunted as she pulled on Charizard's tale. It was the worst chore of the day. Getting Charizard up. He liked to sleep out in the back of the house when they weren't at the gym.

She knew that if her father were here he'd get up in an instant. Her dad was the one person Charizard listened too. But then again her dad liked to let her struggle. It was times like this that she wished she didn't work at her parents' gym. Evee growled at Charizard. He lazily opened one eye, taking in Evee, and then shut it. Charizard snorted contentedly. Jamie glared at the great Pokémon. For such a respected Pokémon, her dad's Charizard really could be an ass.

"Get up" she groaned "Ash needs you now!" she pushed her hands into his stomach. Charizard didn't respond. "Don't make me so this the hard way!" Charizard smiled faintly. "Fine!" Jamie turned to Evee, who stared back at her, his eyes serious.

"Evee use take down!" Evee sprinted toward the Charizard and hurled himself at the dragon. He bounced back. Charizard barley flinched. Evee wobbled, hurt from the recoil. Jamie kneeled down towards her Evee, scooping him up.

"It was a nice try…" Jamie sighed "We'll just have to use another approach" Evee nodded in response. He leaped from her arms back to the ground. The Pokémon wedged himself underneath Charizard, and then began to push. "That won't work…." She mumbled, but Evee didn't listen. He was determined. Before Evee hurt himself, Jamie stepped in and pulled him out from underneath Charizard.

"There's no way you'll be able to lift him" Jamie told Evee.

"Eee!" Evee barked in protest.

Jamie laughed to herself as she rubbed between Evee's ears. "Looks like he's not in the mood for a fight today then" she said to Evee.

"Vee!" Evee agreed disheartened.

Charizard peeked at them, but then quickly shut his eye as Jamie turned to look.

"Isn't it just so sad?" Jamie said now that Charizard was aware. "I heard there were going to be some really strong trainers there today…"

"Evee vee?" Evee played along.

"Yeah, one trainer has this snorlax…"

"Vee eee eee!"

"Well I've heard that this snorlax is…" Jamie didn't have time to finish the sentence when the ground beneath her feet shook. She turned to see Charizard up and about, roaring discontentedly before looking down at Jamie.

"Ready to go?" she asked Charizard. Evee jumped from her arms to the ground.

"Vee evee vee vee!" he barked at the dragon. Charizard flipped his head up and shot fire up into the sky as a response. Jamie grinned.

"Let's go!" she said before leading the Charizard to the gym.

Jamie was walking through the doors when she saw a familiar figure standing at the door way. At first, she thought it was her mother, but she remembered her mom was supposedly at the pool with staryu.

"Jamie?" the figure called. It was a woman's voice called. "Jamie Ketchum?" she came closer. "You're so big now!"

Jamie squinted as the figure ran closer. Her eyes widened with the realization of who she was. "Mei! Mei!" she laughed running towards the woman. "What are you doing here?" Mei through her arms around Jamie.

She was one of her parents' friends. She had long brown hair that she pulled into a bun behind her head, and a bright smile that only someone with such showmanship could acquire. She let go of Jamie and laughed.

"I'm only stopping by. I wanted to say hi to your dad, but he's not here. Oh!" she reached in her bag. "And another thing…" she reached deep into her purse. Charizard peered curiously around Jamie shoulder now that he had caught up to her. "Your 16th birthday is coming up right?" she asked.

"Yeah, in about a month…" Jamie mumbled. She was only 15 and age was already a touchy thing to her. She didn't like people asking. For one reason.

"So why haven't you left on your Pokémon Journey?" she questioned still searching with one hand in her bag "You want to be a trainer don't you?"

Jamie could feel Evee pressing against her leg. She knew it made him nervous too. "Just haven't yet. It's complicated…" Jamie tried to say in a confident manner.

"How's it complicated?" Mei laughed "Your parents of ALL the parents in the world will understand, and they don't need you here at the gym!" She didn't sense the discomfort in Jamie's voice.

"Well I just…" Jamie began, but luckily was interrupted.

"Aha!" Mei exclaimed pulling out a small bag. She pressed it into Jamie's hand. "I found it when I was traveling"

Jamie opened the small silk bag. She shook it over her hand and a small thin black shard with a thin silver chain. She rubbed it delicately between her thumb and for finger.

"I thought it was really pretty, and it reminded me of your hair, and I just couldn't help but think it would look really pretty one you." Mei said, reaching for the shard's chain and unhooking it. _Pretty_ Jamie thought to herself, smiling slightly. Of course that's why Mei had gotten it for her. She smiled and put the necklace around her neck. It felt oddly heavy as if there was something more to it. She stared down at it. It glimmered in a strange way. Evee seemed to take notice as well.

"I know you'd like it" Mei stated with pride.

It was beautiful. Jamie reached for the shard, and looked into the glimmering darkness.

Mei didn't stay the night. She left after dinner, and after dinner Jamie snuck out onto the roof. She sighed and stared up at the moon, twisting the pendant of the necklace around in her fingers. Evee nuzzled her side.

"I know…" Jamie started "I know I know I know!" She sighed pressing the shard hard between her fingers. Evee Climbed onto her chest, looking up at her.

"I don't know if we're ready… I mean… There's so much more to learn and…" Jamie paused "What if…" she paused again. "What if we're not good enough? What if we leave, and we fail? I mean I can't fail…" Evee whimper.

"I'm sorry." Jamie sighed rubbing between his ears. "I'm making this all about me. We haven't even decided what you should evolve into yet."

"Eveee vee?"

"Well we've got to prepare, to be ready. I mean, what if we just go out there, and everything is terrible? If we prepare for it it's impossible." Evee whimpered. "I guess I'm just waiting for a sign." He bumped his head into her arm.

Jamie groaned as she turned back up at the sky. It was late, and in Pallet town nothing was to be heard. Everything was silent and everyone was asleep. She knew there was more than this, but everything was so late. Was it too late? Her dad had left when he was eleven; her mom had been a gym leader before she was 16. Jamie hadn't even left yet home yet. Her backpack was shoved under her bed. Even with clothing and garbage shoved around it she could never forget it was there. That and six pokeballs. She'd had Evee since he was an egg. One of them would be meant for Evee, when they were ready. But when was it too late? When was it time?

Evee sighed, climbing up towards her face when he became distracted with her necklace.

"Vee veee" he barked at the pendant.

"What?" she asked, pulling out the shard. "This?" She held it there for a moment. Evee rubbed his nose against it. Suddenly there was a flooding light, and Jamie dropped the shard. She closed her eyes before feeling more weight on her chest. She opened them. Evee was gone, and in his place stood a black Pokémon with yellow rings. Jamie screamed.

"Umbreon!" the Pokémon chirped happily as it jumped off her chest. His tail swung back and forth rapidly. Jamie took in an unsteady breath.

"Evee?" she asked. Umbreon nudged his muzzle underneath Jamie and tried to push her up.

"Umbreon!" the Pokémon snapped. He stared at her determinedly, his tail still wagging.

"This…" Jamie stammered "This wasn't part of the plan! We have the stones all in the- and we've been researching- I don't even know what-"

"Umbreon!" he interrupted leaping over her.

Her mother was in her robe, sipping her coffee. Pikachu crawled up onto Jamie's lap as she sat at the kitchen table. She gently rubbed his cheeks. "Pikaa" he mumbled sleepily. Her father was at first drowsy, but after seeing Umbreon had woken up immediately. He was now pacing around the Pokémon.

He turned to Jamie "I haven't seen on of these in a long time." He scratched between Umbreon's ears. "Umbreon is a dark type. You don't see too many of those in this region"

Her mother looked up from her coffee "How'd he end up evolving?" she yawned.

"Well," Jamie started "We were up and he started to smell my necklace"

"What necklace?" her mom snapped quickly.

"That one Mei gave me, it had the black shard in it" she reached down, but there was nothing in the pendant. "What?"

Her dad nodded to himself. "Moon shard. She gave you a moon shard didn't she?"

"I don't know" Jamie answered. Pikachu, now awake leapt from her lap and walked over to Umbreon.

"She probably did Ash" her mom said. Her father turned to her.

"Moon shards can make an Evee evolve into Umbreon" he explained.

"I figured out that much" Jamie snapped. Her mother shot her a look, letting her know she was being a bit sassy.

There was a silence in the room that weighed heavily. Evee had been around for seven years, and now, now he had evolved. They knew she had been making plans, studying and now this had happened. Everything had changed. She didn't even know about umbreon, and barley anything about dark types. She was trying to take it all in, to absorb it, but it was so much.

"Mom. Dad." She finally said. They looked up at her. "I'm leaving" she tried to say in a strong voice "I finally know it's time."


	2. 1 Pokémon 2 Pokémon 3 Pokémon

**Chapter 2! I really hope you like it, it's my first time writing anything for Pokémon but it's pretty fun! Please review and let me know what you think!**

Jamie's parents were opening the gym late today. She was grabbing the last things from her room. She threw on her backpack. Umbreon was in his pokeball. Jamie shivered. Pokeball was just…just so official. She looked into the mirror. Her long black hair hung loosely around her face. She tucked her sleeveless white blouse into her jeans. Her boots were tied up tightly. She fit her hat on over her head. It had a wide brim all the way around and a dark blue ribbon tied around the top. She thought it would keep the sun out of her eyes, but of course the sun being in her eyes was the least of her worries.

Her mother wrapped her arms tightly around her daughter. "I'm going to miss you so much Jamie!" She blinked back her tears.

"I'll miss you too mom" Jamie said as she hugged her mother back. She stepped away and took in a deep breath. "And I'll see you in a bit."

"When you're back though," her mother stopped recomposing herself "We're going to treat you like any other trainer."

"Pika pi!" Pikachu agreed, sparks appearing from his cheeks.

"I'd hope for as much" Jamie answered with a smile.

Her father had been staring down at the ground. "Could I talk to Eve- Umbreon?" Jamie looked curiously at her father, but pulled out his pokeball. Umbreon appeared full of energy and excitement. Mr. Ketchum bent down to Umbreon.

"You gotta keep an eye on her" he said half-jokingly.

"Chu! Pika pi chu pi!" Pikachu added seriously.

"Dad, I can take care of myself" Jamie shot.

He stood up and smiled. "Just be ready for our battle when you come back around."

"Don't worry I will be" Jamie said.

"Oh!" her mother shouted before she could turn around. "Don't forget I have…" she reached deep into her pocket and pulled out "this for you." She shoved a piece of paper into Jamie's hands.

"What's thi-"

"It Brock's address in Pewter and your aunts in Cerulean." Misty cut her off. "So you can stay with them when you're there"

"You really did hate camping" Mr. Ketchum said to Mrs. Ketchum.

"Oh shut up Ash, I'm just giving her options" her mother snapped playfully.

"I'll be fine" Jamie laughed.

"Bre!" Umbreon chimed jumping up in the air.

"Bye mom," Jamie smiled biting back tears "Bye dad." She hugged them both close to her. Pikachu started to tear up as he leapt into the hug. Umbreon pressed against Jamie's leg. She knew it would be a long time until she'd seem them again, but at the same time Jamie knew it was time.

It was the third day when Jamie and Umbreon were sitting by the fire. Jamie had finished reading the map. It was only a day's journey before they reached Pewter. She was packing up the food when she heard it. There was rustling. Nearby. Umbreon's ears tweaked. She stood up. Suddenly a tongue flew out of nowhere. It wrapped around an apple and then flew back into a bush.

"Umbreon! Use…shadow ball!" Umbreon leapt to his feet before he sent a ball hurdling into bush. A large pink Pokémon flew out the other side.

"Likatongue tongue!" the Pokémon squeal as it rolled over again.

"What do I- What do i-Umbreon!" she called out. "Take down!" Umbreon ran toward the Likatongue and knocked it backwards again.

"Now bite!" Umbreon bit down on the Likatongue's arm. It flailed around before its tongue shot out and knocked Umbreon away. "Take down again"

Likatongue was recovering when it was knocked down again. Jamie felt his heart pumping. She reached in her bag and threw her pokeball at likatongue. He was in the ball, but it still lay on the floor, shaking. She stood stiffly, staring at the pokeball.

Then it stopped moving.

"We did it!" Jamie screamed before running to get the ball. "We did it we did it we did it!" she screamed. Umbreon jumped towards her.

"Um!" he barked "Breon! Bre um!"

Jamie stared down at the ball. "Wow…" she breathed. "Likatongue."

She was at the Pokémon center. She idly looked around as she waited in line to see Nurse Joy. There were lots of trainers, some very young, and some very old. Umbreon was in his ball as she waited to get the Pokémon healed.

"Excuse me are you waiting?" a voice asked. Jamie turned to her left and saw a boy about her age. He had messy brown hair, brown eyes and a crooked smile.

"Oh" she started gathering herself. "Yeah I am." Jamie reached into her back pack for the two pokeballs. That was when the boy started to laugh. Jamie quickly turned and glared at him.

"Excuse me!" she snapped "But what are you laughing at?" He tried for a second to stifle his laughter, but quickly gave up.

"You only have two Pokémon?" he stammered through his laughs.

"Yeah so what?" Jamie shot.

"How old are you?" he chuckled. "Seventeen?"

"Sixteen!" she answered turning away abruptly. Nurse Joy looked at her, her expression a bit worried. "Could you please heal them?" Jamie shouted, unable to change her mood and tone "Thank you!" Nurse Joy took the balls and quickly disappeared.

"I apologize but I was just so-" the boy began.

"I'm sorry!" Jamie cut him off "Who the HELL do you think you are?"

"Me?" he said stepping towards her, gathering himself "I'm Nick O-"but she cut him off again.

"You know what I don't care who you are! How old I am and how many Pokémon I have is none of your business and not for you to comment on!" He opened his mouth to talk but Jamie kept going. "Or laughed at!"

"I'm sorry may I ask who you are?" Nick asked a smile still prominently across his face.

"Jamie?" Nurse Joy asked. "Your Pokémon are all healed"

Jamie took in a deep breath trying to calm herself down. "Thank you" she took the two pokeballs and put them in her bag.

She turned to leave, feeling both a bit defensive and a bit triumphant. She could hold her own in the real world, outside of Pallet town. She couldn't wait to fill in umbreon.

"Bye Jamie" Nick called out. Suddenly her anger rose back up inside of her.

"I didn't tell you my name!" she shouted unable to hold back. Suddenly her cheeks flushed as she realized she had just shouted across the Poke Center. "Crap" she breathed as she left. She started to walk down the street when she remembered the address. That's when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She flipped around unsure of who it'd be.

A short man was behind her. "I heard you dilemma back there- and well I'm sympathetic to your situation"

"What situation?" she asked cautiously.

"You only have two Pokémon" he sighed. She felt her anger rise up again but she tried to suppress it. "I can help"

Jamie stepped back. "Well um I've got to-"

"It'll be one of the strongest and most reliable Pokémon you'll ever have!" He reached deep into his pocket and pulled out a pokeball. "For only 700 yen"

"This isn't a joke, or some perverse-"

"No, no no" he interrupted. "This is the real deal"

"The real deal huh?" she said feeling more assured "And I just give you the money right now right here and you give me the Pokémon right here right now?" He nodded.

He had told her it was a water type. With training it would be reliable and powerful. She Umbreon sniffed the pokeball and looked up at Jamie. She knew Brock's house was here somewhere, but she wanted to see what she had paid for. The man had to run quickly afterwards. He was late for a meeting.

"Go!" Jamie shouted as she tossed the pokeball. There was a red light, and then she saw it, flopping on the ground. She fell to her knees and groaned.

"_Magikarp! Magik-karp-karp! Magikarp!"_


End file.
